


No Reason

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, parent!sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Sam,” Gabriel called across the table, distracting Sam from feeding Kate.<br/>“Yeah?” Sam replied, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. His husband was silent, but something in his soft, loving expression stopped him from looking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

“Hey, Sam,” Gabriel called across the table, distracting Sam from feeding Kate.  
“Yeah?” Sam replied, meeting Gabriel’s eyes. His husband was silent, but something in his soft, loving expression stopped him from looking away.  
“Dada!” Kate yelled, flinging her spoon at Sam’s cheek without his guidance.   
Flinching as the puree dripped down his cheek, Sam’s attention was turned back to their daughter. He managed to grab the rubber spoon before it hit the floor, scooping up more food for her with a soft tut at her antics. She simply gurgled with laughter and he couldn’t help but smile.   
He could still feel Gabriel’s gaze on him as he wiped Kate’s chin with a cloth, clearing away the drool and carrot-flavoured mash. Dropping a kiss on her forehead, he grinned at the loud giggle it evoked.

Later on, when Kate had finally settled into a nap, he just had to ask Gabriel why he’d distracted Sam from their daughter.  
“Why did you take me away from Katie today?” Sam asked. “You got me a face full of baby food,” he scolded, but his tone was soft and loving.  
“No reason,” Gabriel replied, blushing slightly.  
“Gabe?”   
“Okay, fine. I was tired and I… I wanted to look into your eyes to start off my day.”  
“You’re amazing.”  
“I know, I know,” Gabriel teased.  
“And I’m going to throw baby food at you sometime.”  
“Okay.”  
“When you’re least expecting it.”  
“Sure thing.”  
Sam laughed, taking Gabriel’s hand and sitting down with him, simply watching their daughter in comfortable silence, feeling an overwhelming sense that this was his place in life.


End file.
